heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brayden Wright
Brayden Wright is a seven year old boy. He is very sensitive. He has a wise mother who sheltered him from the outside world and didn't allow him to watch TV, due to her own experiences as a child and teenager (As a child, she watched some movies and TV shows that traumatized and bored her, and as a teenager, she was forced to see movies and watch TV shows out of peer pressure or while babysitting.). He cried when he heard about TV and the outside world from an angry teenage boy's complaints, which caused his mother to help him and give the young man advice. When his father returned home from a business trip, he and his mother told him about the whole experience. Quotes * "MOM, WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE SO MUCH MEAN PEOPLE IN THE WORLD? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" * "Are you okay? It sounds like this cat/dog was/is very special to you." * "Mom! Dad! I'm happy again!" Advice his mother gave to their angered guest * "I can understand why this disgusts you, I wouldn't approve of it either, but life's not perfect, sometimes we have to make compromises." (Her words about their guest's sisters being into pop music, TV shows, social media sites, and Internet personalities that he found a bad influence) * "I can see why it makes you sick, but you have to remember that, unfortunately, the Internet is like the Wild West, and there's nothing you can do about it." (Her words about the Internet's tendency to take child-friendly characters and put them in inappropriate situations, the brony fandom and their misogyny, ableism, particularly regarding a disabled grey pony, and rape jokes, the Steven Universe fanbase and their harassment of a fan artist for drawing a character as slimmer than she is in the show, and sites that are hives for Neo Nazis, flat earthers, and Holocaust deniers like 4chan and 8chan) * "I can definitely understand why you have such an averse reaction to these holidays, as they are religious holidays that have been made to look secular, and I get that you are upset thinking about the suffering and killing your people endured in the name of Jesus throughout history, but the Christians of today have nothing to do with it and you should be glad for them that they enjoy their holidays. It's a personal thing and it's fine. Just try to focus on your holidays and celebrate them with meaning." (Her words about their guest's hatred of Christmas, Easter, Halloween, Valentine's Day, and Saint Patrick's Day.) * "I can see why you refuse to find love, but you will meet a nice girl one day, and these women had traits you liked, but they are much older than you or no longer with us, so they're unattainable." (Her words about their guest's attraction to actresses such as Hayden Panettiere, Jennifer Tilly, and Brittany Murphy, and his 9th grade history and 11th grade marine biology teachers) * "I can understand why the death and sickness of your family pets devastates you, but sadly, that's just life." (Her words about their guest's depression over his family pets) * "I can see why you would be attached to these characters, as you're seeking companionship, but you need to find a real person to love and care about. A fictional character won't love you back, care for you, look after you when you are sick or hold your hand and tell you that everything will be alright when you're hurt." (Her words about her guest's emotional attachment to fictional characters like Joy from Inside Out, Judy Hopps from Zootopia, Pearl from Steven Universe, Fluttershy from My Little Pony, Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon, Boo from Monsters Inc., Jack Jack from The Incredibles, Agnes from Despicable Me, Mother Goose, Edward and Toby from Thomas the Tank Engine, Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings, and Dumbledore from Harry Potter) * "This girl sounds really cute and endearing, and I can see why you like her, but you can't hug or play with her, and you'll have your own child one day." (Her words about their guest's adoration of an Asian child in a Baby Einstein video) * "I can definitely understand why you like these figures, as they were very successful in their fields, but you have to realize that they're gone now, and it's impossible to speak to them." (Her words about her guest's admiration of figures like Albert Einstein, Sigmund Freud, Carl Jung, and Nelson Mandela) * "I can definitely see why this infuriated you, but these works were made in a different era, and you have to learn to keep them in context." (Her words about offensive material in classic works like The Merchant of Venice, Huckleberry Finn, The Great Gatsby, The Jazz Singer, and Gone With the Wind) * "I can see why you find these movies vile, but you have to let them be taught in an educational context, because they have historical value." (Her words about the propaganda movies The Birth of a Nation and Triumph of the Will) * "I can definitely understand why these cartoons offended you, but you have to remember that they were just an unfortunate product of their time when attitudes were very different, and something you definitely wouldn't get away with today." (Her words about ethnic stereotypes, negative portrayals of women and people with disabilities, cross-dressing jokes, smoking, drinking, and suicide gags in old cartoons like Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry) * "I can see why those moments offended you, but those are very old movies, so unfortunately, things were different back then." (Her words about racial and gender stereotypes in old Disney cartoons and movies like Fantasia, Dumbo, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, and The Aristocats) * " I can see why this movie angered you, but the fact that it is now essentially banned here shows that at least some progress has been made. However, Disney still wants to make money off of it and the history of America is not very clear to those countries." (Her words about the Disney movie Song of the South) * "I can see why these cartoons hurt you, but you have to remember that the United States was at war, and they had to boost morale for the war effort by demonizing the enemy." (Her words about the portrayal of the Germans and Japanese in World War II propaganda cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, and Popeye) * "I can see why you were hurt by this song and why you interpret its message that way, but I don't think it was intended to send a message about Jamaicans as he was literally singing about how humans are cruel and worked to death and how he'd rather stay underwater than be food, as he's a crab, which people do eat. And how could she want to leave a beautiful place where she could relax and be free?" (Her words about Under the Sea in The Little Mermaid) * "I can see why you were infuriated by these portrayals, but I don't think Disney intended to slander Arabs and just wanted an effective way to contrast Aladdin's harsh environment with The Sultan's lavish lifestyle." (Her words about the portrayal of villains in Aladdin) * "I can see why this upset you, but I don't think it was Disney's intent to malign people of color and those actors probably auditioned for the roles because they related to their story." (Her words about the depiction of the hyenas in The Lion King) * "I can understand why you don't agree with their decisions, but they are a business, and their whole purpose is to make money." (Her words about Disney buying other properties, making remakes and sequels to their successful films, and creating their own streaming service) * "I can see why you are upset by their decision, and I agree that it is irresponsible, but unfortunately, the company is massive, and it makes sense that they'd want to protect their image seeing how they're absolutely everywhere, and who much of their audience is. Disney is for younger audiences while Warner Brothers is a bit more adult." (Her words about how Disney handles their past mistakes/"atrocities" as their guest calls them) * "I can understand why those things offended you, but if you look at anything from the '60, '70s, or '80s, don't expect it to have today's values." (Her words about offensive moments in old movies and TV shows like Breakfast at Tiffany's, The Pink Panther, Rocky and Bullwinkle, All in the Family, Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, The Breakfast Club, and Back to the Future) * "I can see why you're upset, and it doesn't help that she's the only major female Muppet, but you have to remember that she is a parody of feminine gender roles: she acts vulnerable and swoons and beats the man over the head for not saving her properly. And you have to keep in mind that the vast majority of male Muppets are grotesque stereotypes as well." (Her words about the portrayal of Miss Piggy in The Muppet Show) * "I can see why you were appalled by these jokes, but unfortunately we didn't know what was going on in Hollywood at the time, so they were probably viewed as innocuous." (Her words about sexual harassment jokes in Animaniacs and Toy Story 2) * "I can understand why these jokes offended you, but you have to keep in mind that these shows are poking fun at society, just like how the father in these shows does the things you're not supposed to do." (Her words about offensive jokes in cartoons like The Simpsons, Family Guy, and South Park) *"I can definitely understand why these jokes make you upset and why you think they go against the movie's theme, but I don't think it was the intent of the writers to attack short people. I think they were trying to make a point as to how appearances can be deceiving, since even though he has money and fame, he's cruel, unlike Shrek, who should be evil, but is kind at heart, and I believe that they were trying to portray him as this egomaniac who's always trying to make his world perfect, but does not fit his own image of perfection. He's kind of like a fairy-tale land version of Napoleon and Hitler: both wanted to create perfect races, perfect people, but didn't fit their own image of perfection. As for the other thing, I get why you think it's wrong, but it's meant to show that they are marginalized and that this villain is conceited." (Her words about the depiction of Lord Farquaad and famous fairy tale characters in Shrek) *"I can see why you were offended by them, but I don't think the writers were intending to attack disabled people or gay people. I think they just wanted to make him what people think of sloths, which is slow. And I think those rhinos were just meant to be bullies." (Her words on the portrayal of Sid and two minor antagonists in Ice Age) *"I can understand why you were offended, but I don't think the writers intended to harm Italians, I think they were just trying to spoof mafia movies like The Godfather, and many members of the mafia have historically been Italian." (Her words about the portrayal of the sharks in Shark Tale) *"I can see why you were upset, and I agree that they are very extreme stereotypes, but there is something there to them. They're passionate about the things they sell and good customer service. They clearly don't run their small shops just for the money, because if they did, they would've moved away by now. They all love the countryside and feel that their quaint stores belong in this quiet little town." (Her words about the portrayal of the supporting cast in Cars) *"I completely get why you were angered, but I don't think that the writers intended to insult people of color or transvestites, they probably made them like that because the urban community has a bad reputation and they wanted to signify that they have dark thoughts. As for the other stuff, I get why it bothers you, but you have to keep in mind that the joke is the absurdity of these stereotypes and how outdated and silly they are." (Her words on the portrayal of henchmen and jokes about other countries in the recent Muppets movie) *"I can see why you were disgusted by these depictions, but while they are stereotypical, I don't think the writers intended them out of malice and it was probably all in good fun." (Her words about cultural stereotypes in more recent animated movies such Beauty and the Beast, A Bug's Life, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, Madagascar, Chicken Little, Open Season, Flushed Away, Happy Feet, Fly Me to the Moon, The Princess and the Frog, Despicable Me, Rio, and Zootopia) *"I can see why you were offended, and that is stereotypical, but I don't think the writers intended to attack these cultures. It's just that it's a children's show and of course they're going to have to exaggerate things." (Her words about ethnic stereotypes in kids' shows like VeggieTales, Thomas the Tank Engine, My Little Pony and Littlest Pet Shop) *"I can see why you were hurt, but I don't think it's his intention to degrade women and minorities, it's just that these dumb big budget action movies are what the audience likes." (Her words about Michael Bay) *"I can definitely understand why you were appalled, but you have to keep in mind that the Star Wars universe is a completely different world where our beliefs don't apply." (Her words about the portrayal of foreign-accented aliens in the Star Wars prequels) *"I can see why you get upset thinking about these shows, but they're not there to send any messages, they're just there to appeal to the lowest common denominator." (Her words about programs like SpongeBob SquarePants, The Annoying Orange, and Jersey Shore) *"I can see why you were upset, and I think it's idiotic too, but Nickelodeon didn't fail biology, as they didn't intend for him to be a cow, but what a child thinks of when they see a cow, as in black and white with udders, and if he was a bull, they'd see him as this strange animal with horns and no udders that looks like a cow, and in cartoons, bulls and cows are depicted as being quite different from each other: bulls are aggressive monsters that matadors kill and cows are gentle creatures that make milk." (Her words about male cattle having udders in Back at the Barnyard) *"I can definitely see where you're coming from, but I don't think that was the intention to mock people who are mentally disabled. Yes, he was goofy, but he was important to both sisters and had nothing but love for them. He wanted to see summer because he'd only been alive for a few hours and all he knew was snow and don't we all want to experience something new and unknown? Also, she, in all her loopy, unfocused glory, makes a perfect foil for the self-conscious neurotic father fish. He can't let go of the past, she can't hold on to it." (Her words about Olaf in Frozen and Dory in Finding Nemo) *"I can see why you were hurt, but I don't think these characters were intended to be given these mental disorders, and I think they were probably meant to represent different facets of Christopher Robin's personality: His positive and negative sides, innocence, responsibility, wisdom, love, playfulness, and fears." (Her words about Winnie the Pooh and his friends) *"I can definitely see why you were hurt, but I don't think it was the writer's intent to harm people with disabilities, as characters like this are supposed to be outlandishly dim-witted and silly in order to make kids laugh and "get the joke" ". (Her words about unintelligent characters in shows like SpongeBob, The Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony, Ren and Stimpy, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *"I can see why you were angered, but I don't think the writers were promoting bullying as a lot of these kinds of cartoons have a character who is the "bad" one and they usually learn their lesson." (Her words about children's cartoons like Masha and the Bear and VeggieTales) *"I can definitely see why these films upset you, but I don't think the writers wanted to distort history, I think they were trying to make it more interesting for a wider audience." (Her words about movies like Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog, and Titanic) *"I can definitely see why you're grossed out, but you have to remember although he was accused of sexual abuse I don't believe he was ever convicted: he on the other hand has had numerous accusations of sexual assault fired at him and to my knowledge has not denied them. He is still alive and is able to interact with other people whereas he's just in our memories-and ears." (Her words about Michael Jackson and Kevin Spacey) *"I can see why you would feel uncomfortable looking at or hearing their work, but you have to keep in mind that people are complex." (Her words about artists who have done bad things) *"You have a big heart, and I appreciate that. I wish I met more people like you. However, you need to learn to control your emotions." (Her final words of advice) Category:Children Category:Male